Good Day
by patriettegirl
Summary: Will Jack and Sam ever have a good day?


**Author: Patriettegirl**

**Couples: Sam/Jack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I so wish I did.**

**"For crying out loud."**

**There it was the classic Jack O'Neill phrase when he was confused or angry about something. This time it Dr. Daniel Jackson that had caused him to be angry. Daniel had somehow managed to start a revolution of sorts on P3X425 and now SG1 had to return to fix it. Normally this was not a problem, but today it posed a big problem. Jack had planned to surprise Sam with some information that Gen. Hammond had managed to clear with the powers that be, it was a surprise that Sam did not know about.**

**It had been two months since Dr. Samantha Carter had gone back to her reality, but not without putting the idea into his head. Tonight he was finally going to act on those feelings. He had already informed Hammond who not only portioned the Joint Chiefs but the President as well to get the seal of approval. Now his plans for the night included fixing what Daniel started and proceeding to kick his ass that was unless no one got hurt and he still managed to get Sam alone. **

**The briefing was quick, Jack saw to that, he also saw to it that Walter was dialing before they were in the embarkation room. Once on P3X425, SG1 was immediately on their way towards Aldena to propose a cease fire to allow SG9 to come in and set up a peace process. Ideally a few hours and they would be done; they were not ready for the scene that faced them upon exiting the gate. The whole village had been destroyed and no one was in sight. **

**"Sir, look at these blast patterns, they appear to be Goul'd."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"I'm not sure Sir. It could be possible that they came after we left."**

**"It is true O'Neill. The Goul'd will often seek hosts in planets that become unruly and have conflicts."**

**"OK well let's not wait around to find out if anyone stayed behind."**

**Daniel protested the whole way back to the gate, but in the end lost as he started dialing home. Their medical exams and de-briefing were quick allowing time to make some calls and corner Sam about dinner. On his way out he stopped by Sam's lab.**

**"Hey Cater, whatcha doing?"**

**"I'm deconstructing the molecular configuration in order to build a better module." She looked at him and smiled "You didn't understand that did you?"**

**"Not a word."**

**"Thought so." She paused while looking at him deciding it would be a good idea to look away. "So Col., did you need something?"**

**"Yeah, I'm having a little shindig at my house tonight. The guys already know, you in?"**

**"Certainly need me to bring anything?"**

**"Just yourself."**

**"OK."**

**Carter snuck out early to go home and change. The clothes she kept at the base were not what she preferred to wear to the Colonels house. Casually she changed into a pair of jeans and a white blouse. She threw her boots on that she used for riding and a matching denim jacket. When she pulled up to his house, she noticed that Daniels car wasn't there. **

**She got out of the car and walked the path to his door. For a brief moment she paused before ringing the door bell. It only took a second for it to open and for her to see Jack standing there in his jeans and a black wool sweater.**

**"Hi, I brought beer."**

**"I knew you would."**

**"So where are the guys?"**

**"They're not coming."**

**"OH, well I can go, no need to feed me."**

**"Actually there were never invited, but I knew you wouldn't come if you knew ahead of time what I had planned."**

**"Planned?"**

**"For right now, let's start with a drink." He walked into the kitchen and came out a few moments later holding two of the beers that she had brought. "Here you go."**

**"Thank you!" She took a sip trying to find the liquid courage to speak, but not so much that she would loose control. "Col., what is this about?"**

**"Well Sam, I'll tell you." The use of her first name did not go unnoticed. "For a little over two months now, I've been doing a lot of thinking. You see Dr. Samantha Carter said something that got me thinking, a lot actually. So I've decided that it was time for a change, so I present you with this."**

**From the table he picked up a manila folder and handed it to her. Slowly she opened it and read what the enclosed paper said. Then she read it again, by the third time of reading it, she finally was able to process what it had said and her eyes were as big as quarters.**

**"Sir this is an amendment to the SCG regulations."**

**"I know."**

**"Do you know what this means?"**

**"I do."**

**"And this is why you wanted me here tonight."**

**"Yes." He had moved closer while she had been reading the memo. "Sam I want us, you and me. Us together is right in all the other realities why not ours. You complete me. Four years ago I had no reason to go on. Now you give me that reason. Sam Carter I am in love with you."**

**"Jack that was wonderful, but even with the new regs, we both know that it can't happen. We would be separated and that would pain me not to be able to be with you and help you."**

**"Sam, are you saying that,"**

**"Not now Jack. Later when our hearts are stronger. "She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go now."**

**"Stay."**

**"We both know why I can't." She walked out the door and quickly got into her car and drove away. It took everything she had not to turn around. **

**The next week was awkward to say the least. Monday morning General Hammond was beaming looking forward to good news from his two Junior officers and collecting some bets, but was disappointed when both walked in looking like they had been shot. He chose to ignore it. By the end of the meeting all in the room were on edge and none more so than Sam, who practically ran from the briefing room to her lab. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the hall and stopping at her door. She didn't have to look up to see who it was, she already knew. **

**"So now you won't even look at me."**

**"You know why I can't."**

**"Actually I don't explain it to me."**

**"Because it hurts to much."**

**"It doesn't have too."**

**"Sir please, let it go, we have too."**

**"No you have to, I don't want to."**

**He turned and left. Sam managed to wait a few moments before allowing her silent tears to fall. Jack managed to ignore Sam and even willing went to Washington giving SG1 a week on stand down. When he returned they had managed to become civil to each other and exchanged a brief word or two. Soon they had slipped into a routine. Then the unexplainable occurred and Anise and her damned Zar'tac device opened the closed can of worms. **

**"Because I care for her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."**

**"Now me." Sam took her turn revealing her feelings. Jack was by her side in a moment. Sam was quick to say that it stays in the room, Jack had other ideas in mind. **

**Sam had gone home that night thinking about the days events. It had to stay in the room, the rules had not changed. She was not prepared for what was next. While she was clearing her plate, a knock came from her door. Opening it, she saw Jack.**

**"May I come in?"**

**"Of course. Coffee?"**

**"Please."**

**She made the coffee and returned to find him sitting on her couch looking casual and relaxed. "Here you go."**

**"Thanks. So I guess that we need to."**

**"Talk, no I don't think so."**

**"Sam!"**

**"It stays in the room. It has to stay in the room."**

**"No it doesn't, I don't know why you don't want us together, but you want me. And you can't deny that."**

**"Jack please."**

**He growled, literally he was frustrated and she couldn't blame him. She knew how he felt, after all she felt the same way. He stood and walked to the door, his leather jacket in hand. As he opened the door she finally spoke.**

**"Jack." He turned to face her. When she was close enough to him, she reached out and pulled him into a kiss. At first it was gentle then hunger for one another took over and the kiss deepened. Soon Sam was pulling Jack back into her house and he closed the door with his hand. Articles of clothing were being flung into several directions as they made their way up the hall to the bedroom. Soon they fell into bed.**

**"Sam, you're beautiful."**

**"Jack, please love me."**

**"Always."**

**They made love for hours. Jack didn't know that his knees could last that long. But when you are in love, the body does amazing things. In the morning the sun woke them from their peaceful respite.**

**"Good morning."**

**"Good morning, what time is it?"**

**"Nearly 7, we should be going."**

**"Sam last night."**

**"Was nice, but we both know that can't let it happen again."**

**"Sam why are you so hell bent against this in your mind? For crying out loud, what do you want?"**

**"I want you Jack, I've always wanted you. But with the Goul'd out there and they know who we both are, being together would put us both at a greater risk. **

**"We can't wait forever Sam."**

**"I know. Soon I promise you."**

**A week later as Jonah and Thera it did happen again. It was only upon their return to the SGC that they faced reality again. Sam went to Jacks to talk. Instead of talking Jonah and Thera got to say their goodbyes while Sam and Jack faced their feelings again.**

**"Jack this is hard."**

**"I know Sam, I know. Stay with me tonight."**

**"Okay." They lay together in bed entwined from their lovemaking. Sam fell into a restful sleep while Jack held her. Sam left early in the morning while Jack slept, it would hurt less this way, or so she thought. Janet was doing a follow up to a post mission physical when she got the news. **

**"Is there something that I should know?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Well ever since you came back from being Thera, your blood work had been off. I finally figured out why. Sam you're pregnant."**

**"What?!"**

**"You didn't suspect?"**

**"I've been tired lately. That's all. I thought it was fatigue, not this."**

**"You don't seem happy about this."**

**"I'm happy Janet, but this is at the wrong time."**

**"Talk to the father in the meantime I'm going to prescribe some supplements."**

**"Ok."**

**Sam went to the mess straight from seeing Janet to eat. Janet had said that she was underweight, so she started with food. At the end of the meal, she took the supplements that Janet had given her. As soon as Jack walked into the mess, Sam left in such a hurry she left the pills on the table.**

**"Carter wait, you forgot your prenatal vitamins!"**

**Quickly he ran out of the mess to find her, but she was long gone. Immediately she went to Janet begging for orders to go home and rest, Janet granted. Sam had heard Jack was looking for her, so she dropped off her doctors orders to Hammond and took a week of leave. **

**That night she hid at her dad's apartment and called Janet. Janet informed her that SG1 was going out on a mission the next day, Sam used that time to go see Hammond. **

**"Enter." Seeing Carter at attention enter his office, he gave to command to relax. "At ease Major, what can I do for you? I gave you a week's leave per Dr. Frazier's orders."**

**"Yes sir. I came to see you about a transfer. Back to the Pentagon or to Nulles, but out of Cheyenne Mountain."**

**"Bold request Major. May I inquire as to the reason?"**

**"Personal Sir."**

**"Very well, you have it. It will take a while for me to process the paperwork. Once it's done I'll contact you. You are on leave until reassignment."**

**"Thank you Sir."**

**"Dismissed."**

**Over the loud speak the klaxons sounded and Silers voice beamed the normal words "Unscheduled off world activation."**

**"Only SG's 1 and 5 are out."**

**"Receiving IDC code, it's SG1."**

**"Open the Iris."**

**Sam stood in the briefing room waiting to see if they were all okay before sneaking out. However she wasn't stealthy enough and Jack spotted her. She ran towards the elevators but ended up hiding in a supply closet in an attempt to avoid him. Peeking out the door she saw Jack curse as he missed the elevator going up assuming that she was in it. A moment later she heard General Hammond and took that as a cue to leave.**

**"Col. O'Neill, my office."**

**"Yes Sir!"**

**Sam was on the surface in no time and back to her dads to begin packing. Meanwhile at the SGC in Hammond's office a whole different conversation was happening.**

**"She did what?!"**

**"Again, requested reassignment effective immediately."**

**"But why?"**

**"Personal reason, I've already approved it."**

**"With out discussing it with her CO!"**

**"Major Carter reports to me Colonel O'Neill that was effective almost four months ago."**

**Jack went pale, the deal he made for them to be together, was now the thing taking them apart. The General was furious, he was loosing his foremost expert on the Stargate and there was nothing he could do about it. That night Jack tried calling her and going by her house to no avail. Sam was ignoring her. General Hammond would not reveal Sam's new post and Janet hadn't heard from her. The prescription that he found was confusing him. If Sam was pregnant how far along was she, and was it his baby. **

**A few months went by and there had been no word on Sam. Teal'c rented her home and would send her requested items when asked, however would not divulge Sam's location without her approval. Then one day Hammond ordered Jack to Washington to accept an honor and meet with the Joint Chiefs. There was not fighting the order. **

**Jack remembered the last time he was in Washington, right after he revealed his feelings for Sam. He hated that now he was here and she was lost to him or so he thought. Walking into the banquet room, he instantly spotted her. There she was in her dress blues that were obviously a maternity uniform and very pregnant. From her size, Jack figured that she was due any day now. It couldn't have been his child. No wonder she ran away from him. **

**"Major Carter."**

**"Colonel." Sam was surprised; she wasn't expecting him to be there. **

**"May I borrow you for a moment?"**

**"Actually I was."**

**"Great!" He grabbed her elbow and ushered her into a private corner. Trying not to loose his temper in a room full of superior officers. "So."**

**"Jack, please don't do this now."**

**"Now I think is the best time. Now you can't run. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"**

**"Jack"**

**"No I deserve to know why you used me to rebound."**

**"Rebound, is that what you think?"**

**"That's what it looks like. We were together 5 months ago. You are ready to deliver by the looks of it, why not tell me?"**

**"We were together 22 weeks ago, I'm carrying twins, hence my size. I'm approximately 24 weeks along. Excuse me sir the ceremony is starting."**

**"Sam." He was an idiot; somehow he had managed to screw things up again. Somehow he seemed to drive Sam away from him. They were seated at the same table. Sam had received a commendation for her work at Nulles, while Jack received one for valor. Jack was proud of Sam for all the hard work that she was doing. Somewhere in the middle of awards and the meal Jack started doing math 24 weeks along. He remembered for Sarah's pregnancy that most doctors add 2 weeks just to be on the safe side. 24 weeks meant that he was the father. That first night together is when she became pregnant. He started beaming he was going to be a father again. **

**After the ceremony Sam tried to run from the banquet room, but Jack caught up to her. Once he managed to get her away from the people that surrounded them and got her to face him and started to speak.**

**"They're mine."**

**"Jack."**

**"Please answer me. Are they mine?"**

**"Yes."**

**"God Sam, why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because it would have been the end of your career."**

**"I could care less about my career. I do however care for you very much." He paused to look at her. "Let's go talk somewhere."**

**"Okay."**

**"So how are you feeling?"**

**"Uncomfortable, my back hurts my legs hurt. Janet says I'll have to go on bed rest soon."**

**"Janet's treating you?"**

**"The naquda in my blood makes this a high risk pregnancy, add twins well that just adds to the risk. I come to Cheyenne Mountain once a month to see her."**

**"When?"**

**"Normally when SG1 is off world. I get advanced notice so I can arrange transport." She took a sip of her water and looked at Jack. He was dumbfounded by what Sam was telling him. "I've tried to avoid you. Spare you the embarrassment."**

**"Why would I be embarrassed?"**

**"You're my CO. It's against the regs, or it was. The gossip alone when I come to the SGC is enough to make your head spin."**

**"Sam, those are my kids. No matter what anybody says I want to be there for them and for you."**

**"I can't come back, they need me at Nulles."**

**"Not as much as they do at the SGC."**

**"Jack, you know I can't."**

**"Damn it Carter, enough! I'm so tired of I can't you can't we can't. We can, we have and we did. Please stop torturing us and let us be a family."**

**Sam was at a loss for words. Her own family wasn't much after her mom died. Most of her shock came from Jack. After Charlie died, she never expected him to want any more children. They sat there in silence when one of them spoke, it was unclear how much time had passed, and it seemed like an eternity.**

**"I will come back on one condition."**

**"Anything."**

**"No us, there can't be. Not if I come back. You can be a part of the children's life see them as much as you want. But don't ask about us, no advances, nothing. Understood?"**

**"Sam."**

**"Yes or no Jack?"**

**"Fine, yes anything to have you and the babies with me."**

**"Okay."**

**"The next week Sam came back to the SGC. Daniel and Teal'c were surprised not only by her return but by her news. As far as the base knew she was pregnant, no one asked who the dad was. A few suspected a boyfriend, but each time Sam was asked she would always say no one and move on. It hurt Jack; he could see her everyday but not touch her and not celebrate the life of his children, their children. **

**Most noticed the distance between Jack and Sam, but no one questioned it. It continued on like that for the first few weeks after Sam's return. She had completely resigned from SG1 and stayed in her lab and the control room with Siler. She wasn't allowed to go off world due to her status and would have to stay that way after the twins were born. **

**It was early one Wednesday morning when Sam awoke to sharp back pains. For the Air Force Major who was always tough, this made her crumble. She had enough strength to get to the phone, she dialed the first and only number that she could remember, Jacks. It was several rings before he answered. **

**"O'Neill."**

**"Jack!"**

**"Sam, what is it?"**

**"Something's wrong."**

**"I'm on my way. Hang on."**

**Sam dropped the phone and doubled over in pain while Jack threw down his phone and ran out the door. His normal 30 minute drive across town to Sam's took him 15 minutes in part due to the light traffic this time of the day and part due to him speeding. He used his key to get into her home, she wasn't visible nor did she respond to his calls. Then he walked into the bedroom, there on the floor was Sam passed out. He checked her pulse and with his other hand dialed Janet on his cell. It was then that he noticed the blood on the floor. **

**"Janet, its Jack. Yes I know what time it is. I'm at Sam's, she unconscious and there's blood." He paused as he listened to her directions then made quick work. "OK Sam, time to go." He wrapped her in a blanket then gently carried her to his truck. Once she was in, Jack sped to the mountain where Janet was waiting.**

**"When did she call you?"**

**"Maybe 45 minutes ago."**

**"You found her on the floor?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"OK. Colonel I need you to leave. I'll keep you updated." Janet then turned and ran into the infirmary barking orders at her staff. The door closed behind her and the hall became quiet as Jack stood there waiting. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone and dialed the only person that he could talk to.**

**"Daniel. It's Jack, Sam's having problems. I need a friend."**

**Daniel was actually on base when Jack had called and was at the infirmary door within a few minutes. **

**"What happened?"**

**"I don't know, she called me in pain. I found her unconscious. Janet's working on her now."**

**"You're the father." It was statement more than a question.**

**"Yeah."**

**"When?"**

**"After the Zar'tac incident with Anise. It just happened."**

**"Is that why she left?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh."**

**The two sat down on the floor next to the wall. It wasn't designed to be a waiting room, but Jack wasn't going anywhere. Soon the noise around him got louder. It was now early morning and people were showing up. Still there was no word on Sam. Daniel left to get a cup of coffee and to tell Hammond what was going on. A few moments after Daniel left, Janet came out wearing scrubs looking like she had worked all night long.**

**"How is she?"**

**"She went into preterm labor. With twins that was to be expected, she had a placenta aprevia, basically a tare; she lost a lot of blood. The twins were big for being a month early… Colonel." Before she could finish Jack was through the door and searching the infirmary for his family. There they were in the back corner, a nurse standing over them. Janet came in and nodded for the nurse to leave. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder to try and tell him more.**

**"The twins are early, but doing well. We're going to keep an eye on them for a few days. Sam lost a lot of blood, we've given her transfusions, but the next 24 hours are going to tell us a lot. Do you want to see her?"**

**"Yeah." Janet took him to the recovery section of the infirmary. Sam was the only patient, upon further inspection Jack noticed how pale she looked. He pulled a stool up to the side of the bed and just held her hand and began to whisper a prayer to keep her safe and return her to him. After a few minutes Janet ordered him to eat something. Reluctantly he left, but quickly returned asking Janet if he could see the twins.**

**At their side he noticed their size, but also the colors of their blankets, one blue, one pink. **

**"One of each?"**

**"Yes, they have their mother's beauty and their dad's strength." Jack looked at Janet and asked a silent question, she nodded. "Sam tells me everything."**

**"Can I have a minute?"**

**"You can have ten."**

**"Thanks." Jack sat down on the bed and just looked at the two sleeping forms. Both looked so peaceful. He remembered back to when Charlie was first born, he was in Iraq and didn't experience any of his first few days, as he watched the twins, he felt a surge of pride well up inside him and fought the urge to cry. Then without warning, his daughter started to cry. He stood up and walked to where she was and gently lifted her up.**

**"Its ok, dad's here. We really need to come up with a name for you and your brother here. We can't keep calling you he and she. Once Mommy gets better we'll come up with something." Jack's voice seemed to soothe his daughter back to sleep and sleep she did safe in his arms. **

**When Janet returned the picture in front of her was a joyous one. She hated to tear Jack away, but he needed to know how Sam was doing.**

**"Jack."**

**"Janet, sorry she was fussing."**

**"It's quite alright Sir. I have an update on Sam."**

**"How is she?"**

**"She started bleeding again. She's in surgery now to repair the bleed. You can stay here with the twins if you like, but I'd like you to get some sleep. I'm going to have Daniel sit with you if that's ok?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Janet turned and Daniel came in behind her holding a cup of coffee. Daniel had a look on his face of concern, Daniel was never really good at hiding his feelings. Jack just nodded and accepted the coffee, he didn't know that Janet had placed a sleeping pill in it and that soon he would be sound asleep.**

**Jack woke up a few hours later groggy to find Daniel and Janet each holding a twin. Jack instantly took his son from Daniel and began to rock him slowly. He then turned to Janet for the answers he wanted.**

**"Sam's out of surgery. They stopped the bleeding and she's in recovery. She has yet to wake you though. Teal'c is with her now. You may see her if you like."**

**"Can I take the twins?"**

**"I suppose so, I'll help you."**

**So the four moved to Sam's room and that's where they stayed until she woke up. The first thing she asked for was Jack. Instantly he was by her side, as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes a fear washed over her face.**

**"The babies?"**

**"Are doing fine. They are small for their age, but big for twins. Janet says they're just fine."**

**"Where are they?"**

**"Sleeping."**

**"Like you should be."**

**"Janet already beat you to the punch. She spiked my coffee earlier while you were in surgery."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah, now that you're awake I'll get Janet and get something to eat." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You did good Sam."**

**"Thanks." She paused as he turned to walk out of the room. "Hey Jack, thank you for being here."**

**"What are friends for?"**

**The pain Jack felt as soon as he said the words was unbearable. That's all he and Sam were. Yet she had asked for him when she first work up and she had given him a second chance at a family, she just didn't want to be a part of it. He stopped and told Janet that Sam was awake then went to his quarters where he released the breath he was holding and proceeded to collapse onto his bed. Finally he gave into the sleep that plagued him and that's where Daniel found him.**

**"Jack, Jack."**

**"For crying out loud Daniel, don't you knock?"**

**"I did, twice."**

**"Oh, well what is it?"**

**"Sam's asking for you."**

**"How long have I been away?"**

**"According to Janet, almost 5 hours."**

**"Oh, let's go."**

**"Jack, if you want to talk."**

**"Not now."**

**When Jack walked into the infirmary he saw Sam feeding their daughter. The sight made his heart ache. It took all of his will power no to hold them both in his arms and never let go. Sam gave him a shy smile then went back to feeding their daughter.**

**"Janet, when can we go home?"**

**"Not for a few days and without anyone there to help you, I'm reluctant to let you go at all. You had major surgery and just had twins you will need help, you can't do this alone. With help you could possible go home sooner, but at this time I want you to stay."**

**"You could stay with me."  
"No Sir, I couldn't put you out."**

**"Its no a put out, these are my kids too. I have a nursery set up and you can have the guest room. What do you say Doc?"**

**"It would free up some space for when SG3 comes back. They always have injuries. Sam?"**

**"I guess if it gets me out of here."**

**The next day Janet let Sam and the twins go home with Jack. Same fell asleep in the car on the ride to Jacks. The day before he ran out and got two car sears, one pink, and one blue to help tell them apart until they grew into their features.**

**He gently woke Sam once they arrived; she got the diaper bag while Jack held a carrier in each hand. This was an easy age, the twins mostly slept which was good, because Sam needed all the sleep she could get. Jack put the carriers on the floor by the couch then helped Sam get settled in the guest room. She lay down and was out in an instant. Jack went back to the living room and sat on the couch. His daughter was in her carrier on his right, while his son was on his left. Life was good today, he thought as he looked at his children. **

**Sam awoke a few hours later, it was dark outside and she was hungry. She went to the living room where she saw Jack lying on the floor with the twins on a blanket in front of him. He was tickling their tummies and smiling so big he was truly happy, he deserved more than what Sam was giving him. She walked over and sat down next to him.**

**"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better, kind of hungry."**

**"I ordered Chinese, should be here soon."**

**"That sounds good, how are they doing?"**

**"Great, they liked to be tickled. But that does bring up a good question."**

**"What?"**

**"Names. We can't keep saying they."**

**"I know, what were you thinking?"**

**"For little man here, I was thinking Jacob Daniel and for her Grace Janet."**

**"I like Jacob, Grace not so much."**

**"What do you like?"**

**"Zoey Cassandra, Zoey means life."**

**"Zoey and Jacob. I like it, did you hear that you have a name."**

**Just then the doorbell rang and Jack paid for the food and brought it to the living room. He watched Sam the whole time. He knew something was on her mind, but was hesitant to ask. There was still a lot to talk about, and in time they would.**

**The weeks went by and the twins got bigger. Jacob and Zoey had their parents wrapped around their fingers. Jack had been back on active duty with SG1 while Sam stayed home with the twins. The days were quiet but when Jack came home, she seemed to light up and enjoyed hearing about his day. Janet had told Sam that she was well enough to return to her own home. That was two weeks ago and she had yet to tell Jack.**

**Sam liked the idea of being a family. When she came back to the SGC, she told Jack there would be no them. He had been true to his words and not pursued her, or even begged her for anything and the past two months living in his home with their children he had not made one advance. She wondered if she scarred him off, or if he was seeing someone. There were rumors that he was seeing someone but she didn't want to believe them. She decided it was time to talk to Jack. Jacob and Zoey were with Janet, so it was a quiet night when Jack walked in around eight. **

**"What's going on?"**

**"I thought we could talk."**

**"Where are the twins?"**

**"With Janet."**

**"Oh. So what do you want to talk about?"**

**"Us."**

**"I thought we had that conversation a few times. Usually doesn't work out too good for me."**

**"I know, you see I've been thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"Us, family a combination there of."**

**"Why?"**

**"Ok, in order to do this, I need for you to not speak and just listen." She started pacing then her mouth started rambling. "Janet completely cleared me two weeks ago, I no longer need a chaperone as she put it. The problem is I don't want to take the twins away from you. You're so wonderful with them and you're wonderful to me. You kept your word. I've watched you; you're happy more now then when I asked you to arm wrestle."**

**"Sam."**

**"No I'm not done."**

**"I can't."**

**"What?"**

**"I've been hurt too many times now. I will be apart of the twins life, whenever you will allow me, but I can't I'm sorry Sam."**

**"Oh I guess that the rest doesn't matter."**

**"What rest?"**

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"Tell me."**

**"No."**

**"Damn it Carter."**

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

**"What?"**

**"I love you, I want us to be a family and raise our children together." She watched him before she spoke again. "I'm going to start packing." She turned and went up the stairs and down the hall. Once at her room, she closed and locked the door. She managed to hold her tears back until she pulled out her bag to start packing her things. The twin's items would stay at Jacks when she left. Her eyes were so blurry she didn't even see the door open.**

**"Sam."**

**"How'd you open that?"**

**"My house, I have a key."**

**"Please go."**

**"Sam what you said."**

**"I didn't mean."**

**"I don't believe you."**

**"Believe what you want. The twin's things will stay here; I have things for them at my house." She said closing her bag and walking towards the door. Jack reached out and grabbed the bag and took it from her. "Give me my bag."**

**"No, we are going to finish this conversation its two years way over due. If you leave I will only follow, and don't lock me out I have a key."**

**"Jack, this already hurts, please don't make it worse. You said you can't. Let me go."**

**"Did you hear why I can't? I've been hurt too many times and by you. You told me not to even think about us when you came back. I've watched painfully from across the room wanting to be with you and not being able to be with you. I've already let you go, three times now. I don't know what you want Sam."**

**"I want you. I always have Jack. I know that I messed up before. I was scared. I realize now what it is I want to do. Its too late, I waited too long and now it's too late."**

**"It's not too late."**

**"What?"**

**"It's not too late." He walked up to her and cupped her face; he gently lifted it up so that he was looking her in the eye. "Samantha Carter, I love you. Do you love me?"**

**"Yes I do Jack."**

**"Then marry me."**

**"Yes."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. I'll marry you."**

**"That's the best thing I've heard from you." He leaned in and gently kissed her. "When's Janet going to bring the twins back?"**

**"In the morning."**

**"We better get busy then." He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. They backed up to Sam's bed where they landed with a bounce. Jack paused as he started to take her shirt over her head. "Can we you know."**

**"Janet gave me the all clear."**

**"Thank you doc!"**

**They laid in the dark once they were finished, Jack held Sam and watched her while she slept. He quietly got out of bed and went to his room. There he removed a blue box he hard for nearly a year since before Sam left. He made it all the way back into the bed before Sam stirred.**

**"Where'd you go?"**

**"To get something."**

**"What?"**

**"This." He said handing her the box. "Open it."**

**She opened it to reveal a Sapphire ring on a white gold band, diamonds in a baguette setting anchored on either side.**

**"It was as close as I could get to your eyes."**

**"It's beautiful. When did you get this?"**

**"The day of the Zar'tac incident."**

**"Quite a day for us."**

**"It was a good day."**

**They married two months later surrounded by friends, family and Thor. They watched the twins grow and both took turns running the SGC. From then on it was always a good day for the O'Neill's. **


End file.
